MgM: Noriko & Shimako's 100 Ways
by Minagi Ito
Summary: A music video of the song: 100 ways from JC Chaze. At least this would be how I imagined the video for the song should be like. Warning: yuri/shoujo-ai, don't like, don't read. You've been warned.


**Maria-sama ga Miteru: 100 Ways**  
_Song from JC Chaze, I own nothing by the way…_

The flickering sounds of the film being rolled, the large screen showed grainy picture of an empty space of whiteness. No sound was heard as a figure of a young teen stepped into the scene, the camera angle zoomed into the teen's face showing the shoulder-length hair that looked vaguely like Nijō Noriko with a calming look on her face. It zoomed out just a little bit as the teen adjusted her tie before zooming out completely to showed the white space now occupied by a few instruments about.

With a clicking sound, the grainy black and white pictures changed to full color as the teen picked up the electric guitar on the stance and put the strap over her shoulder. With delicate fingers, she started to rock out. Then the camera angle changed again, now she's sitting behind the drum set and started playing to the beat while the sounds of guitar still maintained the same rocking tempo. Once again, the camera angle changed, showing the teen playing the keyboard with intense focus and passion while the sounds of the guitar and drums mingled together in perfect harmony with her keyboard.

"_Speak your mind,"_ the one playing the guitar crooned as the camera zoomed in on her.  
_"Just speak your mind,"_ the drummer added as the camera angle changed to her.  
_"Speak your mind,"_ the guitar player said again.  
_"Speak your mind,"_ the keyboardist said.

The scene faded and changed to the same teen, now entering a small apartment just as the light on the phone started blinking. She shut the door with her foot as she moved quickly down the hall and grabbed the phone, the music tempo was loud and rock-ish as the teen moved into the living room and dropped down onto the couch. The screen suddenly split in half, the one with the teen on the phone whiles the other one with the same teen playing the guitar walking up to an old style looking microphone stand.

"_Gave me a call after working all day," _the teen in black suit that's playing the guitar crooned. The screen with the teen on the phone split once more, showing a beautiful young woman with long wavy locks on the phone with a shy smile on her delicate face that's the splitting image of Todō Shimako.  
_Tell you 'head on over, over to my place',"_ the one on the phone sung with a smug on her mischievous face. _"You're feeling sexy, 'cause you just got a raise. And you want to celebrate, but you don't know what to say,"_ the same teen continued after hanging up the phone and the screen with the young woman disappeared.

_"Girl, speak your mind, 100 ways. It's better for ya, don't be ashamed."_ The Noriko on the keyboard sung in a husky tone as the screen focused in on her.  
_"Just speak your mind, tell me what you like. Don't hold back now, time to play." _The Noriko playing the guitar continued just as the angle switched.

_"Dripped through the hallways cause we started in the shower,"_ the guitar playing Noriko rocked out the chorus part.  
_"Not 99, not 98,"_ the keyboarding and drumming Noriko acted as backup vocals as the screen once again split in two.  
_"We didn't finish 'til we hit the kitchen counter,"_ the guitar playing Noriko went from gruff high note to a smooth low note.  
_"I'll make love to ya, in 100 ways!"_ the backup vocals sounded almost like shouting when hitting the high note at the end.

_"You got me curious; I want to know your game."_ The Noriko in the apartment sung in a smoky smooth voice as she stood pushing up against the blushing woman while caressing her lovely face with the back of her hand. One side of the screen showing her leaning close to the woman that she'd just talked to on the phone, while the other screen showing the other three self playing the instruments.  
_"Know your game,"_ the other three crooned.  
_"It's really simple girl, our goals are both the same…"_ Noriko drawled out as she leaned closer to the older woman until their lips a mere millimeter from touching.  
_"Both the same,"_ crooned the other three.  
_"Send me on a bottle rocket straight up into space,"_ the Noriko in fit jeans and t-shirt crooned tilting her head slightly, letting her lips brushed against the woman's cheek as though whispering to her ears.  
_"Into space,"_ the other three added.  
_"You're so outrageous, I'm so glad that you came."_ Noriko finally kissed the woman passionately after that.

_"Speak your mind, 100 ways. It's better for ya, don't be a slave."_ The Noriko playing the drums sung.  
_"Just speak your mind, tell me what you like. Don't hold back now, feels so right."_ The Noriko playing the guitar added. Together the three repeated the chorus once more, while they were shown on half of the screen as the other half was occupied by the mischief Noriko and her older lover. The scene unfolded their little play in the shower and switched to them making out in the kitchen counter, though it went no further than just capturing the head shot and not zooming out for full body.

_"Woke up next to you, you were lying fast asleep. Didn't think to wake you, you were all up in my dreams. She had, no makeup, no toothpaste, I don't wanna wait. 'Cause she's such a sexy dame, I just can't control myself."_ The scene cut to Noriko laying in bed with a sleeping Shimako as she caressed the woman's bare shoulder with her fingers, feeling the smooth skin and watching the beautiful creature before exhaled deeply in her slumber. Then her hand disappeared under the cover moving down lower, it was visible with the moving bump on the cover.

_"Come here closer; let me give it to ya. Wanna sneak up on ya girl, wanna... uh!"_ the Noriko playing the guitar said as she soloed this part beautifully on her guitar. _"Like this, just like this. Like this, uh!" _she continued.

_"Don't let that animal inside you be contained,"_ the scene changed to a dark hallway with only the moonlight outside the window acting as a source of light to the couple pressing against the wall.  
_"To be contained,"_ the scene changed back to the other three standing just outside the house, looking up at the moonlight above.  
_"I'll be your Superman, you play Lois Lane."_ The scene changed back to inside the house as Noriko sung with her lips touching the older woman with her back against the wall since Noriko was pushing up against her.  
_"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"_ the scene flipped back to the three outside.

_"Dip you in chocolate, even though you taste good plain."_ The scene changed yet again to the kitchen with Shimako's finger covered in chocolate and Noriko holding the woman's hand up. It looked as though she's preparing lunch but Noriko gotten other ideas for them.  
_"Taste good plain, plain, plain, plain, plain…"_ the scene flipped to the other three coffees at a café shop, all dressing in classic white suit. _"Bite you in the center, sweetest thing's a sugarcane…!"_ the scene changed back to the kitchen with Shimako laying on top of the dining table in the kitchen with Noriko hovering just over her waist like a hungry animal. The view changed to the other three repeating the chorus with one standing in wet casual clothes in the hallway, and the other two in the kitchen with one was about to drink a glass of milk while the other one popped open a bottle of beer.

_"In the middle of the day babe,"_ the scene changed back to the white room with the Noriko playing the guitar crooned into the microphone.  
_"Any time you need me,"_ the drummer and keyboardist added.  
_"Hit me up on your lunch break,"_ the guitarist continued.  
_"It's so much fun being naughty,"_ the other two added.  
_"Got to get you, don't stay late,"_ the first sung looking straight into the camera with mischief look in her eyes.  
_"You're a centerfold baby,"_ the drummer said in a smoky tone.

_"Adjust the button fly on my Levi's when you walked into the door,"_ the scene changed to the Noriko inside her apartment looking as though she's adjusting her loose jeans when Shimako opened the door. _"Standing 5'9" with legs high as the sky down to the floor,"_ the camera angle moved from Shimako's face down slowly and paused for a few seconds to move at a much slower pace from her hips down to her high heels. _"There's a fire burning deep inside ya that you can't ignore. And all the crazy things you say to me, just makes me want you more…" _it looked as though Shimako was saying something but what Noriko sung overlapped it completely and the door shut on the camera like it was kicked out from the apartment by Noriko.  
_"Got to..."_ the keyboardist started.  
_"Girl you know I love ya,"_ the guitarist added.  
_"Listen to ya,"_ the drummer followed.  
_"I want you to believe,"_ the guitarist continued.  
_"I'm tired of talking about it,"_ the keyboardist shrugged and shook her head.  
_"I just wanna lay you down,"_ the guitarist kept on going.  
_"I wanna slide up right up on ya_," the drummer added.  
_"And help you blow off steam,"_ the guitarist continued.  
_"Let's get our hands dirty,"_ the keyboardist wagged her right brow in a playful manner and a smug on her face.

_"The playa's crazy,"_ the screen flipped back to the bedroom scene with Noriko sticking her head out from under the cover.  
_"I wanna show ya,"_ the camera moved up to the ceiling and the other three were sitting upside-down trading pictures with each other.  
_"And though she always came across like she was tame,"_ the Noriko in bed continued, now with lipstick prints on her face.  
_"Girl you know I love ya,"_ the other three continued to trade pictures on the ceiling.  
_"100 ways is what it takes to feed her craving!"_ just as she crooned that, Shimako popped out from under the cover and dragged Noriko back under with her.  
_"I'm going downtown where it's business as usual_," the other three stopped the trading and adjusted their suit and tie.

_"Not 99, not 98, I'll make love to ya… In 100 ways!"_ the scene changed again to the very first shot with the guitarist shouting into the microphone while standing a bit away from it.

_"Know it takes awhile to go through all the different ways,"_ Noriko moved up to the microphone again and kept her voice light and smooth while playing the guitar.  
_"One hundred positions, we'll go through them all,"_ the other two backed the first one up with the same light and smooth tone.  
_"But I can't think of a better way I'd like to spend the day so,"_ she continued.  
_"With no intermissions, until you get off."_ The other two added.  
_"Turn of your cell phone and crack out the Gatorade_," the guitarist pulled out her phone and tossed it away.  
_"One hundred positions, we'll go through them all,"_ the keyboardist pulled a pack of Gatorade out of nowhere and placed it next to her.  
_"Cause it's time to get to business and there's nothing left to say,"_ the guitarist make a motion of zipping her mouth up.  
_"With no intermissions, until you get off,"_ the other two tossed their phones away also.

_"Why chase the clouds we lay upon, love be set free."_ The scene changed to Noriko laying on a terrace with Shimako under a large tree's shade watching the clouds moved slowly by.  
_"Be set free,"_ the camera angle shown the other three sitting on one of those clouds with feathery white wings on their back.  
_"So if you're ready let's get on with our release,"_ Noriko continued and amazingly, Shimako rolled on top of the girl and started to kiss the girl passionately.  
_"Talk to me,"_ the other three added as they stood up on the cloud and spread their wings as though they're going to fly away.

_"Speak your mind, 100 ways…"_ the scene changed to a dimly lit room with a guitar playing Noriko dresses in black leather clothes rocking hard on her guitar.  
_"100 ways,"_ the other two added playing their instruments while dressing just like the first one.  
_"It's better for ya,"_ the first one continued.  
_"Come here girl,"_ the keyboardist added.  
_"Don't be a slave,"_ the first one sung.  
_"That's right,"_ the drummer said.  
_"Speak your mind, speak your mind, speak your mind, speak your mind,"_ the three sung harmoniously as things become very static-like and suddenly everything warped as three become one, with a zap the power went out and the screen turned pitch-black. A second later, a clicking sound was heard and the screen was on again but showing nothing but a white space, binary codes started pouring down from above and once it stopped. A very handsome looking Nijō Noriko stood in the empty white space dressing in white suit, the camera zoomed in showing that she's adjusting her white tie with a smirk on her face before walking off out of the camera's view.

**End~**

_A/N: This song makes me want to put our shy-est couple into a music video and become the center of my attention. There wasn't much editing with the lyrics save for a few words, I have this vision for Noriko and Shimako, but it's totally harder to put it all in words. I put it in music video, but sadly my drawing skill is only as good as the cracks on the dried rice field. Hope y'all enjoy~_

**Bonus:**

_Sei: That's so kinky! –drape her arm over author's shoulder-_

_Shimako & Noriko: … -blushes-_

_Everyone else: … -gape at the couple and blushed-_

_Author: -runs off become someone decided to go after author for being a perv (got crazy mojo when writing this)-_


End file.
